


Too Much

by snowflake97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied)(one-sided) Destiel, Broken nose, Dean Hates Witches, Hand-holding to get through the pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean, sometimes it's too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

What Dean needed right then was a large cup of coffee. Or a beer. Or any alcohol of sorts. 

They day had been a long one, with a lot of running and witches - Dean hated witches! - and the blond was just about ready to fall asleep standing right where he was. 

What was worse was that one of the witches, whilst fighting with Dean, had commented on his “rather obvious feelings for the angel”, who was across the warehouse from where he was. 

The elder Winchester was shocked enough by that that he hadn’t noticed the witch’s fist pulled back, and before he had realised, his nose was broken. 

After that, he had simply shot her in the head, helping Sam and Cas to fight their witches. 

It only took a short time after that to take the few witches down - three on three was fairly easy, and, after Dean’s initial take-down, 3 on 2 was even easier. 

Unfortunately, Castiel’s grace was diminishing, and so he could’t help heal the blond’s broken nose. But he was right there when Sam set his brother’s nose, holding Dean’s hand. 

Now that Dean thought about it, he had been kind of whimpy, when having his nose set - it wasn’t as though he hadn’t broken it before, but this was the first time it had happened when Cas was around, and, unable to do what he usually did to disguise his pain, he just squeezed the angel’s hand when it gets slightly too painful.


End file.
